


Round Two?

by urfavsimp11



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Finally finished, Jay teaches Zane the ropes of sex, M/M, Only Jay and Zane make a physical appearance, Power Bottom Jay, Smut, Soft Top Zane, TY TY, TechnoShipping, also a request, ig, lets hope writers block dont say hello again, techno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urfavsimp11/pseuds/urfavsimp11
Summary: "How about Jay/Zane? I think Jay teaching Zane the ropes of how exactly to have sex would be interesting"- technoshipping lover on a oneshot of mine
Relationships: Jay Walker/Zane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Round Two?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [technoshipping lover](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=technoshipping+lover).



> Request for someone!

The day had been rather uneventful. Cole had decided on buying a cake and eating it in one sitting. Not too smart, for now he was laying in his room complaining about a stomachache. 

Kai and Skylor had gone to the mall together, for she wanted to buy this red and orange dress that had caught her eye and Kai was more than willing to see how it looked on her. 

Nya had gone to visit her parents, while Lloyd had a meet n’ greet downtown. 

Which left Zane and Jay alone in Zane’s neatly picked up room. Zane was sitting on the end of the bed, and Jay was next to him. 

Eventually, A simple peck on Jay’s cheek had turned into a full makeout session, leaving Jay on Zane’s lap as he took control. 

After the two pulled away, desperate for air, Jay hummed as he looked into Zane’s icy blue eyes. 

“Zane,” He started, playing with one of the buckles on Zane’s gi. “Do you ever consider having sex?” 

Zane blinked, clearly unprepared for the question. He self-consciously looked at his lap. “Actually, I’ve never partaken in sexual intercourse before, and to be honest, I’m not sure what I’m supposed to perform.” 

Jay bit his lip, nodding slowly. “Well, no better time than the present to learn.” He whispered into Zane’s ear as he grinded his hips against Zane’s. 

Zane moaned quietly, and Jay smirked knowingly. “Strip, I’m going to teach you how to blow someone off.” 

Zane undressed himself as Jay did the same, and got his knees where Jay told him to. 

“Next time I’ll perform it on you, but I think you should learn first.” Zane nodded, and eyed Jay’s half hard member. 

Jay smiled. “Wrap your hand around,” he gently guided, running fingers through blonde hair. 

Zane wrapped a hand around, and moved it up and down slowly, taking Jay’s quiet moans and pleas as encouragement and quickened the pace. 

“Okay, now you’re going to take it into your mouth….” He whispered, his breath shaky from the arousal. 

Zane made a face, a little nervous he’d screw up, before taking the length in his mouth. 

“Oh, oh my….” Jay trailed off, his eyes fluttering shut. “It feels really nice if you pay attention to the head- ah-!” He was cut off by Zane swirling his tongue around the tip causing Jay to unintentionally buck his hips, making his erection slide down Zane’s mouth with ease and Zane took it easily. 

Must be nice to have no gag reflex whatsoever. 

Zane took the majority of it down, deepthroating with ease. “Oh- Oh my god, snowflake you’re such a natur- hah-! -al.” Jay was groaning and moaning, his hips stuttering and bucking. 

After a couple of minutes, Zane tested new waters by dragging teeth up the side, making Jay let out a high pitched moan that sounded super whiny. 

Zane shushed him, not wanting Cole to come investigate. 

He kept going, and Jay whispered that he was close. 

Zane quirked an eyebrow, clueless as what to do. 

Jay let out a long breathy laugh, “Continue, please.” 

So, the act continued for a couple of minutes, until Jay came with a moan into Zane’s throat. 

Zane swallowed it, figuring that was the point. 

Jay smiled weakly, pulling the nindroid up to share a sloppy kiss. 

The two shared a passionate kiss, as they leaned back so they were laying down. 

The blonde pulled away, smiling. “What now?”

The freckled brunette switched their positions so he was on top. “This time, I’m going to ride you, just so you can learn the basics of that. Next time, you’ll get fucked by me. Sounds good?” 

Zane awkwardly laughed and nodded, wondering how someone as awkward and shy as Jay could be like this in bed. 

Jay got lube out of his discarded hoodie’s pocket, and Zane raised an eyebrow. “You were planning this, weren’t you?” He asked, to which Jay grinned. 

“What? You always say it’s more safe to go into battle with a gameplan…”

Zane laughed, and Jay straddled him. Jay took Zane’s hand and poured lube on it. “Alright, you’re also learning how to prep.” He spread it out, before turning so Zane was facing his back. “You’re going to insert your fingers in me-” He paused. “Slowly, and only one at a time. Don’t wanna break me the first time we get close to sex.” 

Zane followed his instructions, and inserted his index finger gently and slowly, waiting for the go-ahead to insert another. 

After a moment of long breaths and squeezed shut eyes, Jay allowed another in.

Zane took extra care not to hurt his boyfriend.

After about ten minutes, Jay was moaning loudly as Zane gently jabbed his fingers at a spot he’d found that drove Jay wild. 

Jay whimpered, as he grabbed Zane’s wrist. “Now, you’re going to...well, going to fuck me now.” 

Zane was happy he couldn’t blush, because there would be a color darker than Kai’s gi. 

After Jay propped himself up maybe an inch above Zane’s dick, lowering himself down slowly. 

As soon as the nindroid’s shaft made it past the ring of muscles, Jay bit his lip and his eyes watered. 

Zane gripped Jay’s hips, effectively stopping the intrusion. “should….Should I stop?” 

Jay grunted, holding up a dismissive hand before shaking his head. “No...No. Just gimme a minute…”

The blonde nodded slowly, before the brunette continued the adventure downwards, soft moans and cries spilling from his lips.

After a minute of adjusting to the foreign object residing deep inside, Jay pushed up and down. 

Zane let out moans and cries, matching the higher pitched ones retreating from the freckled male’s.

After a couple minutes of panting and bouncing, Jay buried his head in Zane’s shoulder. “Oh, snowflake, I’m so close….”

Zane pressed icy kisses to the back of Jay’s neck, as he rocked the smaller of the two. “Go ahead.”

After Jay came, and he sure did come hard, Zane lifted him off of himself and laid him on the bed, going to get baby wipes and a towel. 

Zane cleaned the mess while Jay recomposed himself. 

As it was said and done, Jay was in Zane’s hoodie, before eyeing the male who just sat next to him.

_ “Round two….?” _

**Author's Note:**

> If you've got a request, Its coming!!


End file.
